shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Luck
Lady Luck is the name of the School Idol group formed from several members of Issei Institute's Music Club. There are seven regularly active members, a total of eleven members altogether with Kagome Higurashi being the group's leader and center. Members History Lady Luck was created during Kagome's first year in Issei Institute's Juinor High Division. Each member of the group originally had some sort of confidence issue. The group was created to give a boost to the members' self-confidence. The group originally had a total of eleven members, but a month after the group was created four of the members switched over to work on management and do behind the scenes work. Before becoming a school idol group, the eleven girls were first roommates during their days in Junior High. Songs 1st Year Kagome's 2nd Year (11-12); April-March #Starting Line - Kagome #Shooting Star - Kagome #Aim for the Top - Kagome #Haunting Treat - Kagome #Blue Sky - Kagome 2nd Kagome's 3rd Year (12-13); April - March #Lucky 7 - Kagome #Sweet Time - Manami #Puzzle Dream - Kagome & Tomiko #Magic - Manami & Haruki #*Inspiration #Wonderland - Manami #Hostile Party - Kagome & Maki #Beautiful You - Lady Luck #Let Go! - Kagome & Rie #Last Chance - Kagome 3rd Year Kagome's 1st Year (13-14); April - March #Dynamite - Takara #Fly Free - Kagome & Haruki #Zero Style - Rie #Our Miracle - Lady Luck #Fireworks - Kagome #Me First - Lady Luck #Winter Radiance - Haruki #One - Lady Luck #Roulette - Kagome & Takara #Banzai!!! - Lady Luck 4th Year Kagome's 2nd Year (14-15); April - March #High Price - Takara & Manami #Beating Fate - Kagome #Jaded Mirror - Kagome #Wake Up! - Lady Luck (excluding Kagome) #Cream and Sugar - Manami #Jackpot! - Kagome & Takara #Say Goodbye - Tomiko #Tricky Pixies - Maki & Haruki #New Journey - Lady Luck 5th Year Kagome's 3rd Year (15-16) #I Wish - Manami & Kagome #My Best Friend - Manami #Cast the Dice - Kagome #Secret Love - Maki #Missing You - Kagome #Our Story - Lady Luck #1, 2, 3... Eyes On Me - Kagome & Manami #Endless Game - Kagome History 1st Year #1st Concert - May #June Concert #July Concert #1st Love Live - Winner/August #Fashion Show - September #Halloween Fest #December concert #February concert #Issei Institute Graduation #Fashion Show - March 2nd Year #May Concert #June Concert #July Concert #2nd Love Live - Winner #Fashion Show - September #Halloween Fest #December concert #February concert #Issei Institute Graduation #Fashion Show - March 3rd Year #May Concert #June Concert #July Concert #3rd Love Live - Winner #Fashion Show - September #Halloween Fest #December concert #February concert #Issei Institute Graduation #Fashion Show - March 4th Year #May Concert #June Concert #July Concert #Fashion Show - September #Halloween Fest #December concert #February concert #Issei Institute Graduation #Fashion Show - March #4th Love Live - Winner Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Issei Institute Category:Idol